A Slightly Twisted Messup Christmas Story
by EveryoneneedSomeone
Summary: Um christmas w/ the flock there is sum Fax but thats l8r in the story ya so read and Merry Christmas rated t just to be safe just in case you know
1. Chapter 1 Snowy Christmas

**Hey guys its getting closer to Christmas yay ^o^ we got our tree today his name is charlie lol i no im weird i thought i would rite a christmas story so ya um i wasnt 2 proud of the 1st 2 chapters but stay tuned it gets alot better and some fax yay every nos they r perfect 4 each other lol**

**Disclaimer: Im not a middle aged man nor one of the greatest writers ya so i dont own the books or the characters**

**Copyright: um i do own the story line well eveything except the mistltoe incident (opps spolier) that is my friends she just gave me permission to use it :P lol merry christmas**

Chapter 1 Snowy Christmas

We were high up in the sky. Heavy storm clouds were below us. Christmas was right around the corner and even though they hadn't said anything I knew the younger three were getting antsy. They couldn't wait for Christmas.

Fang flew closer to me. "We need to stop," he said so softly that I couldn't tell if I had really heard him. I was about to protest but he motioned over to where angel was flying. She looked like she was about to drop out of the sky. I looked at everyone else. They all looked extremely tired. I was supposed to be the leader and yet I didn't see stuff like this.

I nodded at Fang. "Ok everyone, we are landing and resting up for the night. We'll make plans where to go in the morning." Fang rolled his eyes. Opps. I just admitted I had no idea where we were going. My bad.

I coasted down under the big clouds. My feet landed with a crunch. Crunch? Something cold and wet hit my cheek. I looked up. Snow. We were going to have a white Christmas.

"YAHOOOOOO! SNOW!" Gazzy picked up some snow and threw it at Iggy. OF course being so blind and handicapped and all Iggy caught the snowball and threw it back at Gazzy, hitting his target perfectly. Don't ask me how he does it.

"Snowball fight!" Gazzy shouted and picked up more snow, hurdling it in different directions. One snowball hit me in the head.

"Hey!' I shouted and picked up some snow and threw it at Gazzy. For the next 10 minutes and you could hear was giggles, squeals, and shrieks of pain when a snowball hit to hard.

Soon we were on the ground panting and looking up at the sky. We were wet from snow and cold. We were tired and didn't want to move. We didn't either. Suddenly I realized how tired I was and conked out right where I was laying.


	2. Chapter 2 So, Where To?

**Chapter 2 it gets better trust me these werent the best chapters i had the end and the middle but i was having trouble on how to start so ill try 2 uploud on both of my storyies soon um Merry Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I dont own yada blah blah blah**

**Copyright: I do own anyway just read the story**

Chapter 2 SO, um, Where To?

I woke up wet and cold. My brain went into hyper drive. I bolted upright. Where was I? O right never mind. I was in a forest somewhere in the United States. I stood up and brushed some of the snow off of my legs.

I shook the flock awake. They all, except Fang, got up groggily. Moaning and groaning.

"OK, gang. Christmas is just around the corner. Where to?" Fang stood up and shook his hair, throwing little snow particles everywhere. Omigosh. Wow. In his black attire he looked totally off with all the white snow. He looked, wow.

"Well we should probably actually do something this year. We've never had a Christmas before." Thank you Captain Obvious.

"But where?" I asked him and he gave me his oh so helpful shrug. "You're the leader. You decide." He walked toward a tree so he could lean against it.

I sighed. Then it hit me. New York. Wait _way _to crowded. Especially on Christmas. But the kids would love it. Why not? Um, _Hello_! The Institute, Erasers. Yes that would be a problem but still the kids would love it. Let's go anyway. I would be fun. Gosh, I was turning into a softie. They hadn't even said anything. Gosh.

"Ok, we are going to New York." Every head swiveled in my direction. Nudge, Angle, and Gazzy started bouncing up and down excitedly. "Yes, New York. I liked it there. It was crowded but the shops were cool. Tons of cute stuff. The park was- " Nudge went on but I blocked her out as Fang glared at me.

I sighed I knew he wasn't going to move. I walked over to him "What?" I snapped.

"New York? Max, isn't the Institute in New York? There will be Erasers everywhere and there will be tons of people for the holidays. Why New York?" I just stared at him like he was stupid.

"The kids need a break. I thought we should do something for Christmas." I was about to add more but Fang cut me off.

"And you're going to do so by walking right up to where the enemy is. We are going to spend our Christmas in the subway if we go there. It's freezing there. Or do you have some other plan?"

I just stood there. I hadn't really thought of that. I didn't have a plan past getting there; I was also surprised at how Fang was being so touchy about this. Usually he didn't voice his answers. "We took out Itex. So who knows maybe the Institute is gone to, besides I still have the credit card so we can check into a hotel or something."

Fang was about to say something but I cut him off. "End of discussion." I noticed Iggy hadn't said anything this whole time. "What about you, Ig? What do you think?"

He looked in my general direction. "Are we going to the noisy part?"

"Yes, Iggy. Sorry." He scrunched his nose.

"Fine, as long as we can find that library again." I nodded and then realizing he couldn't see me I said, "Sure Iggy. We'll try our best. Ok guys, is everyone ready?"

I was responded with a chorus of "yes'", well everyone except Fang, who just kept glaring at me with a look that said your-making-a-huge-mistake. Well, to bad for him we were going anyway.

"Alright guys, up and away." I unfurled my wings and flew up into the sky. The icy wind blew through my feathers. I felt giddy, yes I said giddy, I know weird. Flying was one of the best things ever. Once everyone was up in the air we were on our way to New York. The Big Apple.


	3. Chapter 3 The Big Apple

**ok this is getting a little better but not by much itll get better as i go cuz i already no the rest of the story lol im bringing somebody back im not saying anything just that im bringing somebody back i dont like the character but itll make it more in iteresting merry christmas **

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged man i dont look like a middle aged man im not even middle aged besides if i was JP why would i be writing on fanfiction and why would i be writing a disclaimer**

**Copyright: even if i dont own the characters i own the plot line no stealing w/o permission enjoy**

We had been flying for a few hours, when it came into view. "Look, look, Max. I can see it. Yay, we are here." If someone could jump up and down while flying at 80 mph then Nudge was doing it.

I looked where she was pointing. The city looked like it had been placed in a dark ocean. It was the only lights you could see for miles. Though it was pretty. We flew over the city in a v-formation. I sped up to get closer to Fang. I looked over at him. He looked like he was in pain. "What's wrong with you?"

"We're here" he mumbled not even looking at me. He kept on looking at the blinding lights below us. Gosh. What is wrong with him?

We spotted Central Park right away. It was the only place that had fewer lights. We swooped down and landed in some of the trees. "Kay, guys. We aren't going to sleep in trees tonight." The gang didn't look thrilled but they didn't look to disappointed either. "We are going to check into a hotel."

The flock stood there mouths hanging open. Nudge was the first to talk. "Really? Is that good or bad? Cause, I mean we could be sleeping in the subway. That's not necessarily bad, but at the same time it's not that comfortable. Well, when you said we weren't going to sleep in trees I was hoping for something like hotel or something, but I-"

"Nudge," I shouted. She blushed and stopped talking immediately. "We are going to a hotel. It's nicer and we all desperately need showers. "

When I said the part about it being nicer Fang shot me a look that said no-flipping-duh. Well so what if I was stating the obvious, I was simply stating the truth.

"You mean like, a hotel, in New York?" The Gasman questioned. Probably thinking I had gone insane, I mean usually saying this would be to good to be true. "Isn't that like really expensive?"

"Yes, but I got it covered." I waved the credit card in front of them. "Come on, let's go." We jumped down from the trees and walked out of the park.

We had been walking for a while, the voices of the crowd blending together like a mummer. Every once in a while I heard things like, "What should I get?, "Why would he do such a thing?" Gosh, I thought my life was dramatic.

One of the voices that stood out was sweet and higher. "Oh my gosh is that Nick?" I didn't pay much attention to the voice. I mean how many Nicks could there be, like a bunch.

"O my gosh it is. It is Nick." The voice was right behind my now. Where had I heard it before? I looked at where the voiced was coming from. Was that red hair?

**ya i no i left you with a cliffe and u prob no who the guest character is lol but just 2 b sure ull hav to stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting OldFriends?

**Hey everyone. im sorry i havnt posted in a while ive been really busy and allergies in the winter WHEN ITS COLD!!! its just weird lol ya well i no this is short but chap 5 is on its way i just wanted to post this chap so i wouldnt forget and so it would bug me Merry christmas**

**Disclaimer: Why do i even bother with these i dont write like JP and no body reads these anyway i mean seriously if i really were an awesome author like JP i prob wouldnt be writing on fanfiction i mean serious--- shuting up now**

**Copyright; I do own the story line so if i find sum story lines poping up lyk mine ill b mad but theres nothing really stopping u its not lyk i can really do any thing about it (slaps self) arg ok just read the dang story**

**Dedicated: to brianna because i no how much you just _LOVE_ lissa lol**

Fang's POV

"Oh, My Gosh. That is Nick." My old name. Well not really my old name just the name other people, outside the flock, called me. I didn't pay much attention to it I mean, just how many Nicks could there be?

Someone grabbed a hold of my arm. I turned my head right into a sea of red. "Hey, Nick remember me?"

Lissa. She had told me that she comes to New York City during Christmas. Now you know why I didn't want to come. She gets on my nerves. I only pretended to like her to make Max jealous. Of course I wouldn't tell Max that.

"Why, hello, Lissa." I looked down at Max. Her jaw was visibly tightened. She put a strained smile on her face, slighting twitching. Great, I can use Lissa yet again. "What are you doing here?"

"I come here every Christmas. We have some relatives in the area so we stop in the city while we were in the neighborhood. Why are you here?" She said the last question more towards me than towards Max, but Max gladly answered for me.

"Our parents were re-stationed, you know cause they're missionaries. They are close to New York City, but wanted us to have fun and sent us to the city." Max lied smoothly, not even moving the slightest bit out of her evil glare towards Lissa.

"Oh, really." Lissa looked up at me and then back at Max. "Where are you staying?"

Max's POV

Where were we staying? I didn't even know where we were staying. I looked out of the corner of my eye. Hotel Manhattan was right next to us. Perfect I'll use that.

"Hotel Manhattan." I motioned and her face brightened up. Oh no what was wrong?

"O my gosh, me too!!" She pulled Fang tighter to her, making my jaw tighten. "Now we will be closer to each other," She said looking at Fang. She look at him like he was the best thing in the world, which he was.

O My Gosh! Did I just say that? If you tell anyone I swear I will hunt you down and kill you, comprende?

The way she reacted made me want to hurl. "Lissa we have to go now!" I looked where the voice had come. There was a couple. The woman was waving and she had, you guessed it, red hair. Just like Lissa's. They were her parents and already I hated them. Poor them, I hated them just cause Lissa was their daughter.

"Awwww!" She whined. Probably because she didn't want to let go of Fang anytime soon, I couldn't wait. "But Mom!"

"No, sweetheart, now."

"Alright." She turned back to Fang. "There's a dinner at 7:00 in the hotel. You can be my guest if you want." He was about to open his mouth to answer her. I hoped to tell her no. "Great I'll see you there." Before he could protest Lissa had slipped out from under his grasp, given him a little kiss on the check, and ran off to her parents.

As I watched her go raged boiled up within me. Arg! She made me mad.


	5. Chapter 5 Guardian Angel

**yay next chapter lol ^o^ wrote this and chapter 4 in 1 go im soooooo tired it will be 8 more days til Christmas in a little less then an hour Merry Christmas i hope your year had been wonderful and if it wasn't then that it would be better next year**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Copyright: I do own this plot the title of the chapter and Joe (ya i couldn't think of a better name for him) enjoy**

Max's POV

Still extremely mad, I checked into the hotel. I got two rooms just to be safe. One room for the boys, one for the girls. I handed a card key to Fang. "So are you actually going to go?"

He looked at me for a few seconds. "Yes, I will."

I turned around and stomped off toward the stairs. Why did he have to go on a date with _her?_

Later that night around 7:00

Fang buttoned up his dark, dark blue shirt. He was wearing dark dress pants too. He really didn't like bright colours sigh.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked him looking at his face in the mirror. I know that sounded childish but right now I didn't really care.

"Yep, can't keep the lady waiting." He turned around to look at me. O my gosh he was gorgeous.

Iggy burst out laughing at the comment and I turned beat red. The doorbell rang. Ya, I know a doorbell on a hotel room I was surprised too.

I opened the door and guess who was standing there. Yep, Lissa. She had her hair up so that it was almost right on top of her head. She was wearing a red evening dress. Jeez, how dressy was this dinner. I hope Fang wasn't under dressed. Wait what was I saying I didn't even want him to go.

"Hey Lissa, F-nick is-"I didn't even get to finish my sentence she just rushed pass me into the hotel room. Jeez, rude much?

"Nick!!!!" She ran in and practically leaped on him, giving him a hug. "Wow, you look good."

"Thank you," Fang said lightly kissing her on the check. Well wasn't he the charmer. "Do you think I'm under dressed?"

She looked appalled at that question. Almost like how could you ever look bad? Frankly I had to agree her. Arg!! What was I saying? What had gotten into me lately? I like Fang no more than a friend.

"No you look fine. Should we get going?" She didn't even wait for him to answer and just dragged him out of the hotel room.

How could he stand her? I sure as heck couldn't.

I stayed up watching T.V. waiting for Fang to come back to the room. Right in the middle of an old re-run of Sponge Bob I heard the elevator ding. Then some giggles of a girl, Indicating that Fang and Lissa, shutters, were back.

I heard more laughing and then a bang against the wall. I know I shouldn't invade on people's privacy and because I was such a considerate Avian American that I actually cared. Not really.

I cracked the room door open just a little bit and saw Lissa press her lips to Fang's. Rage swept over me. Fang paused for a moment then grabbed her and passionately kissed her back. Ugh, gag me. Déjà' vu. Does this remind you of anything?

I was filled with rage. Why was Fang kissing her again? I thought that that kiss in the cave and, I mean. How could he just?

I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the hotel room door all the way and ran down the hall. Why didn't I break them up? Cause I'm an idiot. I didn't think of that at the time. I really couldn't think at that moment. Tears were threatening to come and I had to get out of there. I don't know why I was crying, or why I was even upset. I didn't like Fang as anything more than a brother. Right?

I ran toward the stairs and up to the roof. I flung myself off the edge not caring if anyone saw me. I unfurled my wings and took off into the night. I hit super speed and let the tears poor. Why was I crying? Why did this hurt me so much?

I slowed down realizing that the sea of lights was just a line in the distance. I turned around and flew normal speed toward the lights, letting the wind dry my fallen tears. I found Central Park and landed in a tree. I decided to walk around.

New York City at night, even though it is full of people it is still creepy. I was walking down a path and some guys, probably in their twenties, pushed pass me, one was holding a bottle. "Hey watch it, b----." **(A/N I refuse to put any bad words in here so use your imaginations. I don't mind if other people cuss but I will not that is all back to max.)**

One of his friends turned to look at me. "Hey, it's a chick." Then moving closer he added "and a hot one to."

Being so close, I could smell his breathe. Ugh! It smelled terrible. I tried move farther away and brush pass them but his cronies were in the way. I sighed to myself I had hoped to stay out of any more trouble for tonight, but hey I'm a trouble magnate.

"For the next hour or so you going to be our hot chick." One of the drunkies moved in toward me. I stepped out of the way and he fell forward. Flat on his face. It took all I had to not laugh. "Why you, b----." His friend lunged at me. I easily stepped to the side and kicked him sending him flying into a nearby tree. It was really funny.

The one that was lying on the ground wasn't getting up so I figured that he was passed-out. Now one more. I glared at him and started walking toward him. Ha screamed like a little girl and ran away.

"Are you alright?" a voice came from behind me and a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned around and punched the person right in the jaw. OOOOO that had to hurt. His head whipped around, I don't think I heard a crack thank God.

"OO, sorry. You scared me." I said reaching up and lightly touching his jaw. Then I saw what he looked like. He had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He looked about 15, 17. He was rather cute. That though surprised me.

"I'll say," He looked me in the eyes and his expression changed, probably because he saw the dried tears. "Why don't you come with me." He started walking off. I froze in place. I probably shouldn't follow him, just common sense kicking in there. But he did seem sincere and I didn't get any kill her vibes off of him. So I decided to follow him. Kids don't ever do that at home. I have super avian powers and can defend myself. You would probably get kidnapped.

I caught up to him and matched his pace. "So what are you doing out here this late?"

He laughed at me, "it's not that late. It's only like 10:00." Oh now I felt stupid. I really didn't keep track of the time. "I was on my way to shop and decided to go through Central Park. Now it's your turn."

My fists curled at my side remembering what had happened. "I'm guessing by your expression you really don't want to talk about it." I nodded. "That's fine. I don't really care."

I looked around me. Apparently we had walked out of Central Park and were walking down a pretty deserted street. At the end was an arcade.

He looked over at me. "Would you care to join me for some games?"

"Sure," I answered in my, oh so cute don't-think-it-through way I have.

We walked through the glass doors. "Hey, Joe. I see you brought a friend tonight." The person behind the counter said

"Yep, she is my cousin and I wanted to show her my favorite place while she was still in town." Cousin? Oh, right I hadn't even told him my name. I hadn't told Joe.

"Well have fun." The person behind the counter took the money and handed Joe a huge bad of coins.

"Let's go," So said with a huge smile. He grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the air hockey table. "I'm one of the best at this game."

"Oh, ya. We'll see about that." He dropped a quarter into the machine and it came to life.

I beat him at the game three times. Not once, not twice, but three times. I know, I know. No need for the applause. We did a bunch of other games, Until we were out of quarters and I had forgotten all about why I was crying before.

We walked out of the arcade care-free, huge smiles on our faces, and a rather cute bunny rabbit in my hands.

As we walked aimlessly down the street he asked me a question. "Did, you have fun?"

"Yes it was very fun. I don't even remember why I was crying or upset." He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, that arcade has a way of doing that to you." I glanced up at a building that just happened to have the time in big red lights on it. 11:45. Shoot I had to get back.

"Um, Joe, I had an awesome time and thank you so much but I really have to go now."

"Oh really, sorry to hear that. It is kinda late huh. Where are you staying I can take you there." He held out his hand.

"No I'm sorry the hotel shouldn't be too far from here. I'm sure I can find it."

"Well, at least let me call a cab." Joe was really nice and considerate but I had to go like now, really fast.

"No it's alright I'll be fine." I started to hastily walk down the sidewalk.

"Alright, I'm glad you're feeling better. Thank you for joining me tonight." He waved at me as I was disappearing through the crowd.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time." I turned the corner disappearing into the city that never sleeps

Finding the hotel wasn't hard at all. I ran up the stairs because I hated the elevator. I opened my room door, sneaked past the sleeping Nudge and Angel. I walked over to the chair by the window, my bed. I collapsed into it and curled up with the bunny rabbit. I was to tired to change so I just sat there in my clothes.

Joe. Joe my guardian angel. And he didn't even know my name.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealousy

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK im sory ill giv u the fax 4 christmas 4 those of u who are read my other story Personallity Change i am sorry i havnt posted in 4eva i will b goin on a trip to N.C. and i prob wont post 4 another week i an oh so sory but merry christmas every1**

**Disclaimer: How many times must i say i dont own**

**Copyright:At the same time i do own no stealing u must ask 1st**

Max's POV

I rolled over. Well, tired to roll over. I couldn't roll thanks to this big bulky thing was in my way. I opened my eyes the tiniest slits and jumped into a fighting stance. I looked around the room taking in what I saw. Beds, a chair a desk,… the flock. Oh, right, I'm in New York.

I sat back down on the chair and looked on the ground. I don't know why. I just had the sudden impulse to do so. Something white was sticking out from underneath the bed that Angel and Nudge were sharing. I bent down and picked it up. A bunny rabbit?

Well, it was a rather cute bunny. Everything that had happened last night came back to me in a rush, Lissa kissing Fang, Fang kissing her back, Joe. I hated the first of the memories but allowed myself a small smile at the last one, Joe. He had been nice and had shared something special (not in a bad way) with me.

There was a small knock on my room door, snapping me out of my trance. I quickly stuffed the rabbit behind a pillow on the chair. I walked to the door and looked through the little eye thing. Experience had taught me that. It was Fang.

"Yo" he said and didn't wait for me to move out of the way but slipped silently into the room.

"How was your night?" I put so much malice into those words I even startled myself a little.

"It was the best night ever." He sat down in the chair that had been my "bed". Rage boiled like acid in my stomach. The best night ever? So those nights that we were together, the things we did together, are nothing?

Fang shifted in the chair and hit the pillow which fell to the floor. His eyes fell upon a rather cute pink bunny with a bow. Oh no.

"What is this?" Fang held up the bunny and was visibly controlling his anger. Well, visibly to me anyway. Wait. Anger? Why did he have any reason to be angry? He just had "the best night of his life".

"It's my bunny rabbit. You got a problem with that?" I snatched the rabbit away from him.

"Really? Where did you get it?" Why was he doing this? If he enjoyed last night so much why would it matter?

"Why the heck do you want to know?" I snarled at him, still holding the adorable bunny.

"Whatever." He mumbled and sank back down into the chair. That did it.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can go around and date different girls and then come and get mad at me when I get a bunny rabbit?" I whisper yelled at him. The little ones were still sleeping, no need to wake them.

He looked at me with his usual blank expression. He didn't say anything. Gosh this boy gets on my nerves.

Someone tugged on my shirt. "Max," Nudge said rubbing her eyes as if the sleep would come out of them, "I'm hungry."

I switched gears immediately. But this wasn't over. I would talk to Fang later. "Alright sweetie, get ready and we will go down to the breakfast."

She nodded and went into the bathroom. I shot a glared at Fang and walked into the boys room to wake them up. "Come on guys. Up and at'em. We're going to in breakfast in ten."

They both groaned as I opened up the curtains. The sudden light shining into their eyes. I didn't really care. I know aren't I so considerate **(A/N I no it's the incorrect grammer but hey I don't think she wuld use am I not so considerate and that just sounds weird neway back 2 the story)**

I walked back into the room and was tackled by to extremely hungry bird kids. "Max, Max come on let's go eat." Angel pleaded.

I sighed "Ok." I glared over at Fang. "Make sure the boys come down ok." I wasn't really a question he would have to do it anyway.

"Ok let's go." I took Nudge's and Angel's hands and walked out the door towards the stairs. I looked back right before the door clicked shut, I wasn't sure but I thought I saw Fang smile.

"Come on, Max." Nudge practically dragged me to the table. The food looked good and smelled even better. I knew that they couldn't wait for Fang and the others so come down. "Ok guys dig in. I'll stay here with the packs until they boys come down."

They both gave a cheer of joy and ran over to the buffet. As they were piling food onto their plates the waiter came over to our table. "Excuse me miss, what would you like to drink?"

I looked up at him and almost groaned. He was looking intently at me. He wasn't even cute. "I would like six waters and four hot chocolate to start."

"Ok" he said but still didn't leave. What the heck was his problem? "Hey you know I was wondering if-"

"Is there a problem?" I recognized that voice. I would know it anywhere. Fang. I turned around to see his eyes narrowed glaring at the waiter.

"Oh, um, no sir." The waiter scurried away quickly. Iggy burst out laughing, "Man Max your just have guys throwing themselves at you left and right."

Fang smirked and I glared at both of them. Upset that my look was yet again wasted on Iggy, I went to get some food.


	7. Chapter 7 As the Snow Falls Around Us

**Hey ever1 Merry christmas this chap is your christmas present. I wanted to geive u the faxness 4 christmas may all of u hav a wonderful christmas and a better year than last um it will b christmas in about 55 minutes some of u already had christmas lucky u lol well again merry christmas and thanks 4 readin my story i dont care if u reveiw or anythin just hope that u enjoyed it ^o^**

**Disclaimer: SAdly i dont own Maximum Ride but if i did own it it prob wouldnt b the greatest book in the whole wide world i dont own pokemon or m&ms either**

**Copyright: Me and my frined do own carlos and i own R.O.S.S. which stands for ray of sunshine smile While i dont own the clothing store thank God Merry Christmas**

Max's POV

After we had finished eating and sitting in the rather small booth for a while Nudge chimed in, surprisingly she had hardly said anything during the meal, "Hey guys I've been thinking," oh boy here we go. "I have an Idea. Since this is our first official Christmas and all I wanted to do something special. You know, since we are taking Christmas 'off' and all. I was wondering, cause I thought this idea would be so much fun and creative. I mean we didn't even have Christmas with Jeb so yeah. Oh speaking of Jeb I'm so mad. I mean it's-"

"Nudge the point," I gritted my teeth together. She really was a sweet little girl. She just talked way more than necessary.

Nudge took a deep breath, "well I was thinking, maybe the flock could make a small list of what we want for Christmas. Just a small list of like candy or something." She looked up at me hopefully

"Yeah I think that would be a perfect idea," Angel bounced up and down in her seat.

"I don't know," I began and looked over at Fang. He shrugged in his shoulders in his oh-so-helpful way. I turned but to Nudge and Angel only to be pummeled by Bambie eyes. **(A/N Omgsh I taught my dog how to do the Bambie eyes it is soooooo cute and funny lol he'll wrap is front libs around ur leg and give u the Bambie eyes I luv him lol neway back 2 the flock) **I sighed. "Fine but nothing that will way us down or that an Eraser could choke or kill you with."

The flock gave out whoops. "Thanks Max," Nudge said and ran for the elevator. I glanced at Fang. He gave me a look that said 'I blame you'.

"Hey who let them have the dog?" I snapped at him.

He grinned, lighting up my immediate area. "Yes, but who saved him from falling at 22,000 feet?"

"Aw, touché." I walked to the elevator and braced myself for the ride up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Sponge Bob as I waited for the kids to make their Christmas list. Just as Sponge Bob was drowning, yeah I know I don't understand how you can drown when you live under water either, Nudge called me over.

"Here," She handed me a rather messy, short list. "We are done. Now you and Fang can go and buy us the things on it."

Fang was already in the door way, putting on his jacket. Nudge started pushing me out the door. "Wait why me and Fang? Why can't it be just me?"

Nudge sighed "Gosh Max just go!"

She pushed me through the door and it closed with a click. Great. I get to spend the rest of the day with Mr. Unemotional. Yay me. "You ready," Fang asked snapping me out of my thought.

"Yeah, but can we take the stairs?" I pointed toward the door that lead to the stairs.

He laughed, "Sure." I smiled too. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about an hour of searching for a store that held at least one of the items on our list I was about ready to throw someone into a wall. You might think 'well hey it's New York how hard could it be?' well heck pretty hard.

Seeing that I was about to lose it Fang pointed to a dinky little dollar store, "Maybe we should look here."

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled majorly annoyed right now. I pushed open the door and a bell ran over head. "What's first on our list?" I couldn't wait till we were done with this stupid Christmas shopping.

Fang held up the list and read the first item. "Peanut M&Ms." Ok to the candy aisle.

Just as I bent down to pick the bag of stupid M&Ms the bell on the door rang. "Hi, Carlos. I brought you your lunch. You forget it at home." The voice was all too familiar. I was almost afraid to turn around.

"Thanks sis," a rather nasally voice , "but you know that doesn't mean anything. I can go without lunch for a day."

"I know but you know how mom is." Then I heard a gasp. "Oh, my gosh, Nick ! I didn't expect to see you here."

I plastered a fake smile on my face and turned around just in time to see the RHW kiss Fang on the lips. Did I mention how suckish my day was so far? Yeah, well, it just got a whole lot worse.

After about 3 seconds I couldn't take any more of it. "Um, excuse me, Lissa but, what are you doing here?"

She tore herself away from Fang and looked like she was physically trying not to slap me in the face and go back to smooching with Fang. "Um, I was giving my brother his lunch." She motioned over to the clerk behind the counter. Now that I actually looked at him and noticed he was there he really did look almost exactly like Lissa. He had red hair, big thick black glasses, and pimples all over his face.

He waved over at us, "You guys ready to check out?"

"Yeah hold on a sec," I grabbed the bag of M&Ms and walked up to the read haired guy. I looked at his name tag. Carlos. I almost burst out laughing. Well, it fit his looks.

"Um, that will be $2.39." He leaned up against the counter in the stupidest position I had ever seen. "So you're friends with my sister. Maybe we could get together sometime."

"No," I said curtly, handing him the money.

"But I'm captain of the chess club and the math squad. I'm even president of the Pokémon theme club. We could go on a date and fall in love like Ash and Misty, like the king and queen, like 2 numbers that always have to be together no matter what. Then we could get married and raise a family like ponds from chess, or raise a family of Pokémon, or like in math have a family of 2+2=4."

Jeez, how lame could this guy get? "No means no. Come on Fang let's get out of here." I grabbed the bag and started walking to the door.

"But-but," Carlos started to cry," I-I love you. Why can't we have a perfect love? A perfect family? If you're not the one then where art thou my Romeo? I-I mean Juliet."

Gosh so now it was Shakespeare. "No, let's go Fang."

He started to walk to the door too. "Aw, can I help you guys?" Gosh she really couldn't just get off him could she?

Seeing that I was about to explode Fang stepped in, "Not right now. We were just about done anyway. Maybe next time."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine then but I'll be waiting for you when you get back to the hotel." I was about to tackle her and throw her into the ocean filled with hungry sharks. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Fang on the mouth yet AGAIN. I coughed loudly "Fang let's go," He walked to the door where I was now standing.

"Ok then I'll see you tonight." He gave her a little wave and walked through the door.

Gosh how could he stand her? I sure couldn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had finally finished getting everything on the list. It was now dark and who knows how late. I wonder what the kids had been doing this whole time.

We had decided to walk through the park. All the trees were covered in Christmas lights. It was rather pretty. We had been walking a while without talking, just thinking. Some bickers were pedaling their way down the path not watching where they were going.

Fang and I jumped out of the way and he protectively put his arms around me as he got totally soaked with cold water. The bikers kept pedaling their way down the path but Fang didn't let me go. I looked up at him and noticed where he was looking. Straight up.

I followed his gaze. He was looking at mistletoe. He then turned his gaze down into my eyes. Before I could even blink his lips touched mine. My brain shorted out. All I could think about was Fang and how his lips were moving softly under mine. I stood there stupidly for a moment then turned in his arms and kissed him back.

I knew the world was going on around us but it was just a buzz in my ear. It didn't matter. I didn't care. All that mattered right now Fang. I felt something cold and wet land on my check. I came back to reality and gently pulled away from fang but not moving out of his grasp. I looked up and another snowflake landed on my eyelash. It was snowing.

When I looked up I also got a closer look at the mistletoe. Or should I say "mistletoe". Now that I looked closer it looked a lot like holly.

"Fang isn't that… Holly?" Fang gave his R.O.S.S.** (A/N If u don't understand wat R.O.S.S means u didn't read the authors note at the top of the screen go read it cuz that is important to know)** surprising me. He bent down over me and kissed the snow off my eyelash then pressed his lips once again to my lips. My brain shorted out again. The first thought I had was, 'Jeez, Fang pick me or Lissa' but as soon as I had that thought it was gone. All that mattered was Fang.

I didn't want this to end. Even though I'm sure I was forever it felt like such a short time when we finally broke apart. Fang gave me a half smile smirk, making my heart leap and making the sun come out in my world. He let me go even though I so wished he wouldn't. He started walking down the path leaving me thinking to myself while the snow fell softly round us.

**A/N hoped you liked it and i np i didnt do the kissing sence to well, well wat can i say ive neva been kissed b4 i wouldnt no lol ok now that i am done typing this it will b christmas in 40 minutes i no im a dork lol what can i say**


End file.
